Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner to be used in image-forming methods, such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, and a toner jet method, as well as relates to a production method of the toner.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increase in speed and a reduction in power consumption have been required in a printer or a copying machine, and hence the development of a toner that achieves both heat-resistant storage stability and low-temperature fixability has been required. To cope with the requirements, many toners each using a binder resin containing a crystalline resin have been investigated. The crystalline resin shows high viscoelasticity as a solid in a temperature range lower than its melting point, and is abruptly reduced in viscoelasticity at temperatures exceeding the melting point, and hence the achievement of both the heat-resistant storage stability and the low-temperature fixability can be expected from the resin by utilizing the property.
However, the toner using the binder resin containing the crystalline resin is poor in affinity between the crystalline resin and any other binder resin component, and hence the dispersibility of the crystalline resin in the binder resin becomes insufficient and satisfactory low-temperature fixability is not obtained.
To cope with the problem, in each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-53494 and Chinese Patent Publication No. 102654736, there is a disclosure that the use of a crystalline resin formed of a composite resin containing a specific condensation polymerization-based resin and a styrene-based resin improves the dispersibility of the crystalline resin in the binder resin and hence improves the low-temperature fixability.